When the Rose Blooms
by Solei Lizebeth Alice Grinaldi
Summary: Sakura is a normal kid....she goes to school....she's on the cheer squad....she's a cardcaptor....but she's about to meet someone unexpected that will change her life. It's kinda original.....I used same characters but whole different story! R/R PLZ!!!
1. Prologue

Prologue  
  
Sakura stepped onto the field. It was her big moment at the national cheer competition. The moment she had be practicing all year for. And this was it. Walked out onto the grassy football field as the man annouced her name over the intercom.   
"And next for the solo competition......Sakura!!!" The stadium shook as the crowd cheered. There was Madison with her camera ready to push the recording button. Her heart raced. She got to her ready position....took a deep breath......  
"SAKURA!!!!! WAKE UP!!!"  
She jolted up and hit her head on the desk lamp. "Oww...." She rubbed her groggly eyes as the yellow blur came into focus. "AHH!!"   
" 'Ah' is right, missy!" Kero bellowed in her face. "You fell asleep on your math homework which you didn't finished!" He flew and sat on the bed.  
"I was having a good dream, too...." she groaned. She looked into her mirror propped up next to her elbow. Her dirty blond hair was messier than it usually was and her eyes had tired bags under them. She shifted her head to the clock, 12:30 A.M. Her eyes started to drooped again.  
"DON'T FALL ASLEEP AGAIN!!!" Kero yelled now eyeing her closely.  
"I wasn't falling asleep," Sakura bolted upright again, "I was only resting my eyes."  
"Uh-huh, sure you were," Kero retorted skeptically.  
"It's stuffy in here," Sakura said dragging her exhausted body to the window and opening it slowly. She rested her elbow on the windowsill and placed her head in her hand. The night breeze was cool against her sleepy face waking her up. She averted her eyes from the starry night sky to the dark, abandoned street. Her mind drifted off else where....anything but homework....  
A blaze of blinding light filled the street for a second. She woke and saw some sort of opening, except the only problem was that the opening was just in air....kind of like a portal....A hooded person came stepped out and the portal closed. Sakura's eyes widened.  
"Kero!" she whispered urgently, motioning him to come to the window.  
"What?!" he yelled back.  
"Shhhhh!" Sakura spat out. Kero fluttered to the window and looked out....there was nothing there.  
"You called me over here to look at the street that I see everyday??!!" Kero yelled. "Go finish your homework!"  
"I don't get it.....I could have sworn..." Maybe it was a dream, she was half asleep anyways.... 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
The alarm clock rang. Sakura groggily reached out and knocked it onto the ground causing it to stop. It was a long night and she deserved so more sleep.....  
"Sakura! Wake up!" Her dad knocked on the door. Sakura threw the pillow over her head and groaned. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes, which felt like drooping once more back to sleep. Her head turned to Kero snoring loudly in his bead, then it turned to the clock on the floor which she picked up.  
"Seven forty-five?!?! I'm gonna be late!" She tossed her uniform on and grabbed her backpack. She brushed her teeth and stampeded down the stairs. Her dad threw her a piece of toast.  
"Fanks," Sakura said with toast stuffed in her mouth. She rushed to the door where Tori was already waiting with Julian.  
"Late as always, pipsqueak...." Tori groaned.  
"I'm not ALWAYS late!" Sakura retorted swallowing the toast.  
"Come on, let's go you two," Julian laughed.  
"So....did you know someone just moved into the empty house down the street?" Tori asked trying to start a conversation.  
"What empty house?" Sakura asked confused.  
"That house over there," Julian said pointing to a small white house.  
"I don't remember that house ever being there...." Sakura drifted off. Where did that house come from? She was pretty sure she'd never seen. How could she miss it after living here for so long?  
"That's because you can't remember anything, such as your turn to wash the dishes last night..." Tori said glaring at her.  
"I had lots of homework!" Sakura yelled.  
"You always say that!" Tori yelled back.  
"Do not!"  
"Do to!"  
"Do not!"  
"Hey you guys, do we always have to be like this every morning?" Julian said stepping in.  
"Then tell her to start acting more responsible," Tori growled. "God knows I've tried."  
"Shut up!" Sakura yelled back.  
"Hey guys!" Madison joined them cheerfully.  
"Hi Madison...." Sakura said still glaring at Tori.  
"Won't ask..." Madison answered. This was one of the reasons Madison was Sakura's best friend. She always knew when she wasn't herself and pretty much with one look, she knew what happened.  
"So....who do you think moved in?" Julian trying to cut the tension between brother and sister.  
"Oh yeah! Someone moved into that one house, right?" Madison said catching on.  
"I don't know, but I heard there's gonna be a new student at school today," Tori said giving up. "They probably are from there."  
How come everyone remembers the house except for me? Sakura thought. We pass there every single day and I've never noticed? She stared at the ground. A memory floated into her mind...wait...that one summer...with that one family....what? Her head started to hurt. What family? What was she thinking? It felt like someone was trying to force thoughts into her mind.  
"Are you okay, Sakura?" Madison asked worried. Sakura broke out of her trance.  
"What- - - oh, no, I'm okay," Sakura answered. Something was definately wrong. "Hey Madison, are you sure that you remember that house?"  
"Yah, it's been there for years. You've never noticed?" Madison said casually. "Why?"  
"I can't seem to remember at all," Sakura said. A picture formed in her mind. It was her, Madison, Maylinn, and Li having cookies on the front yard of the house, but no family, for some reason. Wait...she never remembered that summer....Why were there random memories floating in her head?  
"Really? The family was nice, but they moved out a while ago."  
"Are you sure? What family?"  
"I don't remember their names....but I'm pretty sure."  
"Bye!" Julian and Tori said leaving to go their high school just as Li and Maylinn came up.  
"Hi guys!" Maylinn said cheerfully as usual. "New familiy moved in! I wonder if they have kids!"  
"For some reason, I can't remember."  
"Remember what?" Maylinn asked.  
"The house, I don't remember ever seeing it."  
"Oh, that's okay! Li doesn't remember either," Maylinn laughed. Li casted a dark look at Sakura. Sakura looked back at him, questioning. The first bell rang as they walked into the classroom. No new student here. Li came over and pulled her to a quiet a corner.  
"I never remembered that house being there, but I know we've passed that area everyday."  
"I don't remember either, but something is trying to tell me I have, but I think I'm totally sure I've never seen it in my life," Sakura said.  
"Same here- - -"  
"What are you guys talking about?" Maylinn demanded.  
"About the house and how we don't remember anything from it," Li answered definately.  
"It's been there for ages! It's no big deal!" Maylinn rolled her eyes and sighed. "Everyone else remembers. Maybe they just made cardcaptors to be forgetful!" Li and Sakura exchanged looks. "Come on, Li! I need a partner for the math assignment!" Maylinn said pulling the unexcited Li away.  
Something's wrong. I can feel it, Sakura thought. Why does everyone remember except for her and Li? Was it because they were cardcaptors? 


End file.
